Tales of Allied Kingdoms, Colonies and Countries
by DarkRanger12
Summary: A survivor of the UN SPACY/Tirol war finds herself with an unexpected dilemma: Marriage! Shoujo-ai.
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: This is a mutli-series alternate universe fanfiction utilizing events from Macross, Robotech and Tenchi Muyo and has shoujo-ai/yuri content. Tenchi Muyo and Bubblegum Crisis is copyrighted to AIC. Macross is copyrighted to Studio Nue. Yang and Ruby Rose are characters from Roster Teeth's and Monty Oum's RBWY and Nanoha and Fate are from Seven Arc's Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**2095 AD**

"Heracles come in! This is Dustine Ageni. There are boomers on the performance deck! The idols are in danger! They need back up!" A copper skinned pilot blurted over the comm-line trying to raise the Super-dimensional battleship. Her Variable Fighter hovered in space close to the observation window. A pair of variable fighters joined her, guarding her own. "I repeat. Thereare boomers on the performance deck! Secure that area!"

Within the battleship's command bridge, a half dozen women lay lifeless, blood trickling from their corpses. The captain herself was badly wounded and eying her first mate as she clung to a side arm. The first mate smiled ominously as she loomed over the tactical officer who was leaning against her console. The first mate pulled the tactical officers headset off andput it in her head.

Below them, young girls in frilly outfits tried to defend themselves against boomers posing as their underclassmen. While trained in defense by the best officers, the boomers they were no match for the boomers who quickly cut into them.

"NO!" Dustine blurted as she watched them being cut down one by one. "Heracles! What are you doing! Those girls are in danger. Get the rest to safety! Do it now!"

"I'm sorry, Lt. Colonel, but they're a loss cause," The first mate intoned over the commline as she spoke into the tactical . "As is this ship. Its doomed you see."

"Garcia?! What the hell are you going on about?" Dustine blurted, then growled angrily at the blonde haired first mate "What's going on!? Your supposed to protect the ship! Get me Isis now or the captain now!"

"Garcia's been dead for a while now," Garcia's voice suddenly changed to one that she recognized then pulled of a microfiber mask revealing her true identity. "I've taken her place to destroy everything."

"M...Madigan?! H-How..?!" Dustine blurted then gasped when she heard a voice call out to her. "I...Isis?!"

"Get away..." Isis, a silver haired Solnoid officer muttered over the din of alert warning and cries down below. "Get away! Herecles is going to self destruct."

"What?!" Nanoha and Fate, Dustine's squad-mates blurted, checked their panels then growled and wrapped their arms around Dustine's mech. "We've got to get out of here. Now!"

"No...wait!" Dustine blurted as their mechs boosted away, nearly redlining their engines as fireballs began to engulf the Heracles. "NO! ISIS! Damn it Madigan!""

Minutes later, the Heracles self destructed, making Dustine's heart sink. Nanoha and Fate scowled as they zigged and zagged through battle, looking for cover. Eventually they hid behind a hulk that was once a Zentradi destroyer and tried to talk to her. However, the loss was so great that she was in shock.

"She's not responding," Fate Testarossa noted after they tried to get her to talk.

"I think I know how to bring her back," Nanoha noted.

Using a keyboard, nanoha quickly hacked her suit, then zapped her with a mild electric shock.

"Ow! What the hell...?!" Dustine blurted

Moments later Nanoha's face appeared on her left display panel. "Back with us?"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dustine blurted.

"You clocked out on us, Ageni," Fate said as gently as possible.

There was a beat of silence.

"Shock her again?"

"No!" Dustine growled shaking her head. "Get the Andromeda on the line. Inform them that the Heracles was infiltrated by a GENOM plant and an unknown number of boomers."

"Right," Fate nodded.

"Nanoha! Tap the military net. What's the opposition doing?"

"Right." Nanoha nodded

"Message sent," Fate reported as several squads took protective positions around the trio. "The andromeda is asking if they should guard Zwei-Wing."

"Yes, they're the most likely target," Dustine answered crisply.

"Right," Fate nodded then spoke up. "They're encountering heavy resistance from three zentradi ships and a Tirolian mothership."

"Then let's go!" Dustine said grimly as she raced off.

"Right!" The pair answered, chasing after her, as the rest of the squads under her command.

"Attention all allied units in the area...this is Hammer One!" Dustine barked up over the commilne. "Requesting reinforcements in area 136BZ! The green onions are in the fire! I repeat the green onions are in the fire!"

Fate chuckled a bit, causing Dustine to sigh. "I STILL can't believe command assigned that code word."

"Hayate?" Nanoha asked as they raced on.

"Probably." Dustine answered her then barreled into combat head on as they assisted the belagured Excalibur class Ship.

**2097 AD New Santa Fe**

A transorbital shuttle touched down at a small spaceport found not far from the capital, New Santa Fe. A pair of chase fighters aborted a landing and banked away, heading back to a nearby airbase. The shuttle taxied down the runway for a while then turned off onto a taxiway. It cruised a bit, then slowed as it turned to the right onto the apron. The shuttle, no smaller than a 20th century lear jet, came to a halt on the apron. A small group of people and a group of groundvehicles sat on the tarmac, waiting for the occupants to disembark.

The shuttle's hatch cycled down, allowing the first to disembark. She was tall, slender, skin the shade of copper and and had long black hair. She walked a bit, then stood a moment, taking in those that were standing there. Then, after a moment, she found a very reassuring face. She was taller than she and had the same copper skin and long black hair. The others did too, save for a few light skinned security officers.

"Onee-chan," Dustine Ageni bit out as she stood there, then blushed a bit as her big sister slipped up and gave her a long hug. She whimpered as a pair of women disembarked the shuttle and walked up to the pair. "Onee-chan."

"Its all right baby sister, you're home, its alright," Erica Ageni patted her head as they hugged. Erica frowned just a bit as she cried and cried, then smiled a bit grimly at the pair of women. One had brown hair and the other had blonde. Both were wearing trenchoats over what looked like some sort of uniform. "Thank you for seeing that she arrived safe and sound, ladies."

"Its the least we could do," Nanoha noted then sighed.

"We are her friends after all," Fate agreed then gestured. "May we...say our farwells."

"Make it quick," Erica nodded.

Nanoha and Fate slipped up to her.

"Nanoha. Fate." Dustine burbled as she turned and hugged them both.

"Well keep in touch," Nanoha murmured as the pair stroked her hair. "All right."

"Stay strong, take the time to relax," Fate advised gently and quietly.

"Y...Yeah," Dustine nodded. She remained in their embace for a bit then pulled out. "I...I've got to go now."

"Take care of yourself," Nanoha nodded and smiled a bit sadly when Dustine joined Erica. The pair walked towards the ground vehicles and the other family members, waiting for her. The family members warmly took the veteran in arms, hugging her close.

"Do you think we should have told her," Fate asked, folding back the collar of her trenchcoat back, showing off a new insingia.

"She'll jump right back in, if we told her," Nanoha sighed as they watched her duck into a ground vehicle with Erica and Janice, her older sister. "She's been through a helacious war, lost loved ones and nearly lost herself trying to save two idols whom she considers as friends. If she does jump right back in, she'll burn herself out in a few years.

All she needs now...is time."

"Aye, she does," Fate nodded then sighed as the vehicles drove off of the tarmac. "...and we'll be there for her when she's ready to come back."

"Aye," Nanoha nodded.

**Tenchi Muyo: Tales of Allied Kingdoms, Colonies and Countries**

written by

Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

Chapter Zero:** City under siege**

14:00GST March 4th 2125AD

**New Santa Fe City, New Santa Fe, Gryphon System**

Yang Xiao Long coughed as she led an a copper skinned woman through a smoky hallway. The aides younger sister trotted close, looking a bit scared, as they ran through the building. Outside, a battle raged hard and fierce as an heavily armed Tirolian force invaded the city. Battlepods belonging to their zentradi soldiers stormed through the city, only to be met with heavy resistance by the planets defense forces. The stacatto of gunfire reverberated off of the cities buildings reaching the blondes ears. 'They're close by!We really have to get her out of here.'

"Zentradi troops and Tirolian bioroids are headed this way!" A man's voice spoke crisply in her earbud. "Please take Dustine to safety. We can not risk her getting captured! Is that understood, Yang?!"

"Roger that!" Yang answered then frowned as a explosion rattled the building. "Where's the closest pick up point?!"

"Fourth and Central!" The man blurted as they ran out of the reinforced building. The tall blond held, then froze as she looked up at the sky.

"No..." The sky seemed to be filled with organic ships. A battle raged in the sky as well, as variable fighters, ghost drones and aerospace fighters fought a desperate battle against Zentradi battlesuits and variable battlepods.

"Damn it," Dustine growled as she stared up at the sky.

"Normally I'd suggest splitting up," Yang noted, "but we might need more firepower together."

"Damn right," Dustine agreed.

"You've got those gauntlets ready?"

"MAXIMUM FIREPOWER!" Yang grinned as she readied them.

"Stop being so enthusiastic.." Dustine sighed.

"Sorry, trained by Nanoha..." Yang shrugged.

'Nanoha...' Dustine thought then shook her head. 'I wish you were here.'

"Dusteen-oneechan?" Ruby spoke up.

"Ruby?" Dustine blinked.

"I gotta go." Ruby stated.

"ACK," both women sputtered "NOW?!"

"Now..." The young woman blushed.

"Okay, come on," they hurried of away from the building. They dashed through several alleyways, avoiding blocked exits and found an intact building.

"Is it ironic using the Earth Embassy for this?" Yang noted with a smirk.

"Considering what shits they've been..." Dustine shrugged. The trio quickly found a bathroom and the pair guarded it while Ruby relieved herself. She looked around the abandoned building then sighed. "What a mess."

"Don't worry we'll get out of here..." Yang patted her shoulder. "Somehow."

"I hope so..." Dustine nodded then sighed when she heard a flush. "Good. Don't worry about washing your hands. We might get dirty soon enough."

"Yes oneechan." Ruby called out then trotted out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

"Good," Dustine nodded then winced when several explosions rocked the the building. "Missile strike?! Lets get out of here."

"Right!" The pair nodded. The trio trotted down the corridor to the exit then grunted when a ruined Stryder class Titan crashed through the wall. They ducked for cover, frowning as glass and plaster flew then sighed as the Titan landed in a heap not to far away. Debries and plaster fell from the nearby ceiling, blocking their path to the exit.

"We're blocked in!" Ruby cried.

Yang frowned and eyed a wall facing the street. She clenched her fist and walked up to the wall. "Back up...this is gonna get messy."

"WHat are you..." Dustine blinked then winced when Yang reared back and punched a hole in the wall.

"There! Now we have a door." Yang gestured to the hole in the wall.

Dustine frowned as she noticed that the hole also took out a support I beam. "Argh! Yang! You took out the support beam!"

"Well, shit." Yang sighed then made a face when they could hear dangerous creaking sounds above their heads.

Dustine gestured to the hole. "RUN! NOW!"

"Right," they raced outside as part of the building starts to collapse. It falls into a heap, scattering dust and particles as they hid in an alleyway.

"Well, look on the bright side." Yang smiled grimly.

"Yeah?" Dustine blinked.

"We just WRECKED the Earth Embassy!" Yang grinned.

"That's the bright side?" Dustine asked then shook her head. "You're weird, Yang."

"Tsk," Yang grunted then glanced at the data unit on her left arm. "C'mon. We've still got to get to the extraction point."

"Right..." Dustine nodded.

"Wee, fun," Ruby sighed.

** ooooo oooo ooooo**

"Status!" A tall copper skinned woman barked as she entered the makeshift command center. She was wearing a pilot suit and her hair was slick with sweat. "How are are forces doing?"

"Fifty percent losses, ma'am," An officer reported as she sat at a console. There was a rag tag bunch in the command center. A few were planetary militia, a few were defense forces and a few were the copper skinned womans own officers. "We're not sure if we can hold them any longer."

"Damn it." Erica Ageni frowned. "Is earth sending anything?"

"Ha!"

"Thank you for the editorial comment..." Erica frowned. "Seriously, have we heard ANYTHING?"

"They're refusing, ma'am," The commtech answered her.

"...and thats why they pulled out of their embassy first," Erica sighed. "Typical. Just typical. What about Midgard?"

"Midgard's sending a fast action response fleet as well as reinforcements," The commtech grinned a bit. "They should be here soon. They're also rallying ships from Jurai and other allied planets."

"Thank goodness," Erica Ageni sighed. "Any word on Dustine?"

"She's trying to make her way to the extraction point...but bioroids are giving them a tough time." Another officer noted as shaky video of Yang, Yang's sister Ruby and Dustine fighting a Bioroid displayed on screen.

"A-Amazing..." The commtech noted as she watched the pair using their unique weapons against 7 meter red machine. "They're quite good."

"Damn it, baby sis, take it easy," she scowled. as she watched Dustine race in, dodge some cannon fire then uses her weapons blade and rifle blast to cut through the red bioroid's knee joint.

"Explosive bullets?"

"Yup. Dustine likes the boom." Erica sighed as the bioroid tried to support itself then was cut down by Yang's sister Ruby with another sycthe.

"That scythe looks cooler, somehow." A tech noted.

"It was designed by a ten year old. OF COURSE it looks cooler."

"Knock it off..." Erica sighed as the trio ran off. "Damn it. Even with military grade body strengthening, I really wish she wouldn't take risks like that. Can we move forces in to draw the enemy away from them?"

"We have a few squads in the area." A tactical officer noted. "Mostly Anti Bioroid Titans."

Erica frowned. They could use them to help Dustine, but were they needed where they were? Erica studied the map then shook her head. No. Most of the troops were trying to defend civilians who were trying to flee the city.

She had the tech play that last battle over and frowned thoughtfully. Erika picked up her phone and dialed a private number. "Stingray? Your team is innactive after helping with the break through, yes?"

"Yes. What of it?" Sylia asked.

"HOw would you like a BIG bonus for one more job?" Erica asked.

"Deadly dangerous and probably insane?" Sylia asked.

"Yup."

"What's the mission." Sylia asked.

"Distract the teams looking for my little sister." Erica stated.

"Dustine?" Sylia asked.

"Yes." Erica responded.

"Gladly..." Sylia answered a bit warmly.

"You know her?" Erica blinked.

"I know her far too well," Sylia answered her "Yang, Priss and she destroyed a bar together after a customer accosted her."

"So yOU were the one who bailed them out!" Erica answered her.

"Guilty as charged..." Sylia sighed. "I'll watch out for her, at any rate."

"Try not to die..." Erica sighed.

"Gee thanks..." Sylia sighed then barked out a few orders to her team mates and subbordinates before putting the handset next to her face.

"We'll share a drink when this is over," she added and disconnected.

Erica sighed as she put the handset down. She suspected that Sylia would probably have her team draw Tirolian forces away from her sister utilizing their unique hardsuits, a few custom Titans and a power armor or two.

She just hoped Sylia wouldn't get TOO carried away. They were STILL paying off the damages from their last operation...that and she was a bit fond of the Knight Sabers leader.

**oooo oooo oooo**

Dustine grunted as she cut down a bioroid trooper with her sycthe; splashing the ground with blood. She sighed then grunted when a trooper fired at her. She dodged the incoming fire, blocked another burst with a swing of her blade then dispatched the trooper, cutting him down as well. Dustine sighed and looked for her other companions. Yang was tustling with a half dozen troops, punching and kicking her way through them; sending them flying with ease. Ruby, meanwhile, was using her Sycthe as a heavy rifle to keep a Red Bioroid busy.

'Damn it!' Dustine cursed as more troops emerged from a side street. She glanced to the right and saw a Quartet of Bioroids coming in fast on hover pads. 'We've got to get going!'

"Yang, Ruby, we're leaving!" Dustine barked and dashed off into an alley way.

"C'mon little sis!" Yang dashed away from the recovering troops, grabbed Ruby and ran into the alleyway after Dustine.

"Whooooa!" Ruby cried as Yang carried her. Yang dashed after Dustine through the alley exiting on 6th and main. "We're getting close."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then growled when a bioroid suit patrol rounded the corner on another side street. "Damn it!"

"Back into the alley." Yang growled as she ran back, carrying Ruby with her. Dustine scampered after her, hiding behind a dumpster. Yang slipped behind a half dozen plas-steel storage crates and hoped the patrol didn't see them. Fortunately, the patrol rolled past them as did a squad of zentradi battlesuits supporting their search.

"Guess they're not using infrared?" Dustine wondered

"Bafflers," Yang waved a gauntlet, "keeps them from picking us up other than by line of sight."

"There is that too..." Dustine nodded.

"Umm...can you let me down now." Ruby asked.

"Whoops...sorry sis..." Yang smiled contritely. Dustine did not comment on how cute it was. This wasn't the time.

Yang gently knelt and let Ruby climb off of her back and then looked to Dustine. "Where to now."

"We should stick to the side streets and alleyways," Dustine reported then made a face. "We could wall jump and take to the roofs but we'd be a target for snipers and patrols."

"Be fun tho." Yang winked.

"Yang, you have a STRANGE idea of fun." Dustine shook her head, peeked out of the alleyway then waved her arm. "Lets go."

The trio dashed through it then down another side street and ducked into a ruined building when they were nearly seen by a high speed bioroid patrol. Dustine noted that this used to be an office building. Belonging to what company, Dustine did not know, nor did she care at the moment. All she cared about was her team's safety. So they crept behind rubble and upended desks as they made their way towards an exit. As they did Yang tapped at her earpiece, checking the frequencies.

"They're talking about you a LOT Ageni," Yang noted

"Great..." Dustine frowned. "Why?"

"BIG prize for anyone who catches you. Has to be alive tho." Yang shrugged.

Dustine narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Looks like they want me as hostage so they can negotiate with my family."

"Sounds about right," Yang nodded as they crept towards the exit. Seconds later, there were sounds of explosions off in the distance.

"Oooh!" Ruby cooed. "Sounds like a fight."

"What the?" Dustine made a face then looked to Yang. "Yang...check the frequencies."

"On it." Yang nodded, checked the frequencies then stopped. "Oh my...Dusty you have to hear this."

"Eh?" Dustine blinked as Yang shared the comm station with her earpiece.

"WHA-HOOOOOOOO!" A woman howled over the radio frequency.

"Priss...?" Dustine looked at Yang.

"Priss..." Yang nodded.

"Three Kami's keep her safe..." Dustine prayed.

"Hmm. I heard Nene and LInna arguing too. So she's not alone at least." Yang noted.

"Priss...I've got your back." Another voice spoke up as the sound of meta feet pounded down on the street.

"More the merrier Sylvie." Priss answered a bit warmly.

"Heh," Dustine smirked.

"If you three are done enjoying the show..." Sylia murmured over the channel. "...I'd suggest you get going."

"Sylia? How...?" Dustine gasped.

"Never mind that," Sylia noted. "Stay alive...we're working hard to keep them busy."

"And having fun, sounds like," Yang noted

"Never mind that." Sylia sighed. "Now, get moving, the zentradi can home in on active communications."

"Right..." Dustine nodded. "Stay safe out there."

"You too." Sylia responded and the link was cut when Yang turned off the shared comm channel.

"Right," Dustine nodded then sighed as a frustrated unit buzzed the area. "Lets get going..."

"Should we take that out?" Yang gestured to it.

"Mmm..." Dustine frowned then noticed a door marked civil defense off to the right. "No we'll take the tunnels for a while."

"The tunnels?! You know they haven't been used in a while right." Yang whispered.

"Yay! Giant rats and alligators!" Ruby cried.

Ruby you are WEIRD." Dustine sighed as she opened the hatch. "There better not be giant mutants down here."

Yang followed her down as she noted, "No giant mutants." She paused, "I think. A repair crew DID dissapear down there..."

"Oh, SO comforting," Dustine complained as they dropped down from the latter into the gunk on the bottom of the passage

"It smells stale," Ruby frowned

"Keep moving, it'll get better." Dustine nodded as they trotted down the dimly lit corridor. It didn't smell that bad, really. She was a bit worried about the random graffiti on the walls.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here?" she muttered

"We have well educated gangs?" Yang shrugged.

"We should get this maze checked out later," Dustine as they came to an intersection. She looked at Yang. "Which way to fourth and central."

"Lemme check." Yang checked her slim datapadd. "Hmm. This is odd. The network map is incomplete."

"Why am I not surprised," Dustine sighed then asked. "Ping one of the GPS satillites?" Dustine asked.

"And risk detection?" Yang asked her.

"Right..." Dustine nodded.

"Why not just head in the right general direction?" Ruby offered

"Good a plan as any..." Dustine nodded, checked the map on Yang's padd then pointed to the right. "This way."

"And if the map fails I have a compass!" Ruby added proudly. Dustine grinned and patted Ruby's head.

"Ehehe," Ruby giggled.

"Lets go..." Dustine nodded. The pair followed after her, making there way under the city. On occasion the trio would hear the the sound of transports carrying heavy objects to their destinations.

They slogged through the tunnels, with Yang occassionally handling any...difficulties. Uras. Beowulfs and the occasional tentacled horror. "What the hell is THAT?"

"Dunno, but that is a LOTTA tentacles!" Yang made a face. Dustine scowled and unlimbered her variable geometric weapon and fired off a heavy round. The rubble fell on the strange beast killing it quickly. "Whew. How old ARE these tunnels?"

"They date back to the founding of the city."

"Oh lovely..." Yang sighed then shook her head. "You really need to clean up this place."

"Yeah." Dustine sighed as they trotted back from when they came and went to the left at another interesection. They trotted on for a whil until they reached their destination.

Yang blinked when the map pinged at her then looked around. "This piece of junk map says we've arrived."

Ruby looked around, "NO hatch?"

"Geh." Yang frowned

"Lets find the nearest hatch." Dustine made a face then pointed to the one that was on fifth and main. "This is our best bet."

"Terrific..." Yang sighed and they backtracked a bit. They slogged through the muck, dealt with the occasional monster in the maze until they finally reached their destination. "Welp this is it."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then frowned as she listened th the din outside the hatch. "Sounds kind of noisy out there though."

"Maybe its a patrol..." Yang noted.

"Could be ours though," Ruby suggested.

"Yang?" Dustine asked.

Yang checked the comm channels then made a face. "Its not ours. Its theirs."

"Great," Dustine made a face then sighed. She listened a bit then frowned. "They're moving slow. Which means they might be searching from building to building using their sensors."

"What do we do boss," Yang asked.

Dustine thought a bit then sighed. "Worse comes to worse we hang down here for a while Or we could make a break for it up there."

"It'd be fun if we stayed down here abit longer," Ruby grinned.

"You just want to chase monsters," Dustine sighed then nodded. "Alright we should try to make a break for it if the hatch opens up to the street. "If its in a building we might have a better time of hiding."

"Right..." The pair nodded.

"Yang, check out the situation," Dustine ordered her.

"Yes ma'am," Yang nodded. The blonde climbed up the ladder to the hatch then pushed it open slowly. Gauntlets at the ready, she peeked out of it to check out their surroundings. It was a hatch that opened up on the sidewalk of a ruined city block. There were two dozen troops moving about and at least several bioroid units wielding high powered weaponry. Yang frowned and eased back and informed Dustine by way of hand signal.

Dustine frowned then nodded. "Ruined buildings? All right. That'll give us some cover."

"Right." Yang nodded then clambered up the ladder again. Unfortunately, she pushed the hatch open forcefully as she exitted the hole. She winced and scampered to a nearby building. Dustine sighed and scrambled out of the hole as well, firing off shots with her gunblade at the troop as she ran towards the building where Yang ran too. Ruby climbed then acked when she tripped on the hatch. The troopers heard the clatter then turned with their guns at the ready.

'Damn it Ruby!' Dustine tsked then laid down some covering fire as the red head scrambled to safety. "Be more careful, kid!"

"Sorry!" Ruby exclaimed as she hid behind some rubble. Gunfire whinged and spranged against the cover. Dustine was grateful that the rubble was made of stern stuff...otherwise the rounds would chew them up like cardboard. "What now?"

"We're definetly pinned down," Dustine growled. "Yang. How far are we from a pick up."

"Almost there!" Yang reported. "Should we send the signal?"

"Yes!" Dustine nodded.

"Right!" Yang nodded.

**oooo oooo oooo**

"I repeat! We need an EVAC Now!" Yang blurted over the commline.

Erica scowled at the monitor. They were definitely pinned down with a least a squad of red bioroids gathered around them. 'They're off by a block. We'll have to chance it.'

"But ma'am, we don't have the forces..."

"Then FIND THEM."

The tall woman was about to give the order when the radar tech gasped. "What is it?"

"Warp and defold singatures in orbit!" A radar tech blurted. "Ships inbound."

"Tirolian?! Zentradi!?" Erica demanded.

"No," The radar tech shook his head. "New UN SPACY forces and the first Royal Midgardian fleet ma'm. Our allies are here."

"Thank the kami's," Erica sighed. Above them, in space, ships warped in at close range, surprising the invading fleet. Shark like destroyers barrelled through the the fleets perimeter, scattering the zentradi scout ships. Behind them, sleek battlecruisers emerged from warp, quickly laying covering fire for the shark like star destroyers as well as defending boxy carriers as they launched small craft of all types and size. Finally, A 7000 meter sleek and slivery vessel folded in, surrounded by superdimensional fortresses, Super-dimensional battle cruisers, allied cigar shaped zentradi warships and strange looking wooden ships.

"We're being hailed!" A commtech spoke. "Its the RMN Excalibur. Its the empresses warship!"

"On screen." Erica frowned and turned to the mainscreen in the makeshift command center. There was a bit of feedback and a handsome woman apppeared on the screen. A woman who could be  
her twin, save scars on her cheeks stood behind her. "Empress Hakubi."

"Ageni..." Ryoko nodded, face grim. "It looks like your having a tough time of it."

"It hasn't been fun," Erica admitted. "How soon are you inbound?"

"WE'll hit the blockade soon, but I can't estimate how long to break through. We're too damn near matched in numbers, though I have the technology edge." Ryoko smiled grimly. A smallish redhead and a woman with lavender hair sighed and rubbed the bridge of their noses, wishing Ryoko wouldn't boast about that.

"Do you think you could send a fast attack group down here," Erica asked then frowned. "We need you to rescue someone important."

"Yes and no? I can cut a hole with our main gun then send a ship through, but it'll be chancy." Ryoko noted.

"Would you take that chance for a family member?" Erica asked as images of Dustine fighting bioroids and bioroid pilots played behind her in several holo-windows.

"Your baby sister..." Ryoko smiled knowingly. Erica nodded once.

"Dustine-chan is in trouble?!" Minagi blurted. Ryoko nodded and her twin shuddered then gestured to the screen. "Ryoko, we GOTTA rescue her! She's such a sweetie!"

"Relax, Minagi," Ryoko nodded then smiled at Erica. "It'll be chancy, but I think we can do it."

"Thank you. I'll send you the cooridinates." Erica nodded and cut the link. She took a deep breath then smiled grimly as she contacted Yang. "Team Ruby. We've got a pick up coming your way from orbit. Can you hold them off a little longer."

"Do we have a choice?" Yang snarked as she avoided an explosion

"No."

"Right. Holding..." Yang sighed.

"Good. Sit tight." Erica replied then cut the link. "Clean their clocks, Hakubi and bring her back home alive."

Onboard the Excalibur, Ryoko turned from the main monitor to a sandy haired woman sitting at a comm panel. "Do you have it Kei?"

"Wait one, ma'am," Kei answered crisply then brought it up on a screen. The map zoomed in on a map of New Santa Fe city. "Cooridinates recieved. She's at 5th and Main but she's pinned down by Tirolian troops."

"I see," Ryoko frowned then turned to her twin sister. "Do you want to go. Or should I?"

"I should stay," Ryoko frowned then made a face. "I'll send some marines with you."

"Right." Minagi nodded then smiled as she strode back to the doorway. "Come Ryo-Ohki."

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki hopped off Minagi's shoulder and scrambled after her.

"This is a risky you know," A teal haired admiral warned her as she sat at the command chair.

"We'll manage," Ryoko shrugged then sighed as a purple haired woman slipped up to her. "Ayeka..."

"You showed some restraint this time," Ayeka grinned then patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't rub it in," Ryoko sighed then shook her head. "I'm indebted to the Ageni family."

"You just wanted to fight," Ayeka pointed out. "Let your sister and Hayate rescue her. You're needed here."

"Fine..." Ryoko sighed.

Ayeka grinned at her then gazed at the fleet ahead of them on the main screen. Meanwhile Minagi strode off of the turbolift, and, in a dazzling display armored up in her battles suits as she walked into the massive hangar bay.

Hayate smiled as she fell into step as she walked past a row of sleek Kamidake class fast attack cruisers. "Afternoon Minagi. Ready to head out?"

"Ready," Minagi smiled and reached an empty slip in the bay. "Lets go Ryo-Ohki."

"Meow...!" Ryo-ohki cried cheerfully and lept up into the air, transforming into a crystalline ship.

"See you on the ground." Minagi nodded before she was surrounded by a crimson transport sphere. The sphere ascended to the crystalline ship and disappeared. Hayate sighed and walked quickly back to one of the Kamidake fast attack cruisers. She boarded the vessel and slipped into its bowels where a portion of her her marine battalion was waiting for her.

"Alright, people, we're going to get this done in one," Hayate smiled at the group of people. Most were in body armor and sporting numerous weapons from different manufacturers. A few sitting close to Hayate however were wearing Belkan battledresses and cloaks. "We're going to rescue three VIPS who've been trapped in the New Santa Fe City's financial district."

"Who are they and who are they fighting." A blonde asked. She was wearing a white cloak over a black battle uniform and had her hair tied back back by a black ribbon into a single pontail. She was clutching what appeared to be an axe of some kind.

"They're fighting the 10th TSA light brigade, Fate-chan," Hayate smiled grimly then gestured to a trio of images on the briefing rooms holotank. "The people in question are Ruby Rose, Yang...and Colonel Dustine Ageni, of Archangel Security. We've been asked assist General Minagi Hakubi in rescuing them."

"Just three members of Archangel Security?" A blonde with curly hair asked. "Are you crazy?

There was some additional mumblings and grumblings within the background but that was silenced buy Fate T Halowun's bold statement. "Sign us up. We'll bring her home safely."

"Looks like we're going," The blonde sighed.

**oooo oooo oooo**

Dustine grunted as a stray bullet whanged past her. She fired several rounds to keep the attacker at bay then ducked behind cover. The Tirolian Shock troopers and the red bioroids had them pinned down in the second floor of a ruined office building. Fortunately there was a lot of cover to use. Unfortunately, the Tirolian Shock troopers had called in a pair of Meltrandi battlesuits as air support.

"I'm almost out," Ruby blurted.

"So am I," Yang nodded, grumbled as she heard the battlesuit fly overhead, spotted a squad of battlpods marching their down the street towards their position then quickly advised her friend. "Dusty, we have to move. We've got battlepods inbound. If we stay here any longer we'll die."

Dustine grumbled and checked their position with a mirror. She scowled then noticed some movement to the right. A squad of Tirolians in terminator armor crept up to their position. She tsked and Yang scowled. "We're surrounded! Damn it, Ageni!"

"Dustine Ageni! If you surrender, you and your companions will be spared!" a voice boomed from the mecha above them.

"Go to hell!" Dustine blurted then winced as the fire increased as the troopers closed in. "Damn it."

"Ageni, it's been a honor to know you." Yang smiled grimly as a heavy fire from the battlepods shook the building. "its been one hell of a rid."

"You said it," Dustine nodded then winced when a gout of pink energy rained down on half of the battlepods, the rest jumped to safety as Dustine glanced to the sky. "Orbit strike?"

"Ageni!" Yang and Ruby yelled as one charged at Dustine with guns blazing. Moments later, though, a blurr of yellow light plowed through the ceiling and impaled the trooper in the back. "What?!"

"I know that energy blade," Dustine grinned, "FATE!"

Fate smiled as she pulled the thick blade out of the troopers lifeless corpse. Moments later, several titans dropped from the sky and began to attack

"Well this is a fine mess," Fate quiped as she tugged the blade apart to form a dual bladed lance. The troopers backed away abit in fear, not knowing what to make of this.

"I...I want one." Ruby commented.

"What are you going to give up on Crescent Rose?" Yang teased.

"Never!" Ruby yelped, cluching the weapon. Moments later a heavily modified VFA-12 Gamma flew by strafing the Tirolian forces with its guns. A rear hatch swung down as the marines leaped out. They jetted to safety in their battle armor and started to fire at the light brigade with their advanced weapons. Moments later, several titans dropped from the sky and began to attack the bioroid mecha that were supporting the Tirolian ground troops.

Meanwhile a fullisade of bring beams kept the battlepods at bay.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Is that a variable fighter?" Yang asked.

"No, actually, that's..." Dustine smiled.

Yang got a good look then blinked at a woman who was using a heavy looking long arm rifle hovering in the air. "A WOMAN?!"

"That's Nanoha..." Dustine nodd then got up from her position and slipped next to fate, transforming her weapon into a sycthe. She smiled wryly a bit as she murmured to the blonde. "You never did tell me why you guys went from fighters to ground combat, Fate. Why?""

"I'll tell you later. " Fate murmured gently then smiled as a woman descended through the hole that she had made. She had spiky sliver blue hair and a pair of scars on her cheeks.

"Ageni's group have been secured, ma'am." Fate noted as Hayate also dropped in quickly arming herself a variable sword.

Minagi nodded once then turned to the squad of Tirolian troops who had their weapons at the ready. "I am Minagi Jurai, of the planet jurai. I have lead the armies of Belka, Daylight and Midgard, fought in Muslpheim and ended the enemies of the empire. I suggest you surrender or fall back. If not...be prepared to face the consequences."

The troops looked at each other and wordlessly withdrew.

"Whew..." Minagi sighed then looked at Dustine. "You okay?"

"It was tense at times," Dustine nodded as three squadrons of shark like destroyers pushed through the zentradi blockade above them. "Thanks for coming."

"Your welcome, local forces were tied up," Minagi nodded then explained. "Otherwise your sister would have rescued you."

"I see..." Dustine noded.

"This is a fine mess you've made, Ageni," Hayate snarked gently.

"That was Fate's line," Dustine shrugged.

"Jeez, beaten to the punch already," Hayate sighed.

Ruby just stared curiously at the cyan haired woman. "Minagi-oneesan?"

"Hey, Ruby-chan. Thanks for helping everyone get through this." Minagi nodded.

Ruby swelled with pride. Minagi smiled then looked at Dustine."Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded then turned to Fate. "Thanks for coming too."

"Your welcome," Fate nodded. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Dustine nodded and retracted her weapon.

Hayate smiled then turned to Fate. "Help Signum and the others secure the area for reinforcements. After that retreat to your drop ships and return to base, understood."

"Roger," Fate nodded and turned to kiss Dustine chastely on the cheek. "Its good do see you again."

"You too..." Dustine nodded, watched Hayate and Fate scamper off then turned to Minagi. "I guess that's it. Can we get out of here."

"Yeah," Minagi nodded then called out to the sky as Fate and Hayate scampered off. "Ryo-Ohki!"

There was a streak of red in the sky, and then a odd shaped ship appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"What the..." Ruby blinked.

"Thats' Ryo Ohki...the empresses personal craft..." Minagi nodded. A scarlet beam of light washed over them, then suddenly they were inside.

"What?" Ruby blinked, looking around then smiled. "Neat!"

"Huh. So that's how it happens." Yang noted.

"Yeah," Minagi nodded and tapped a button on a control orb producing several chairs. She sat onto into one and pulled the orbs close. "Get in we're going to have a bumpy ride."

"Right," Dustine nodded and slipped into the seat.

Yang climbed into one as did Ruby. Ruby looked about then blinked when a brown diamond floated over to her myaing gently. Ruby tilted her head then grabbed it. The diamond mya'ed happily then turned into a cabbit. Ruby blinked in surprise then laughed just a bit. The cabbit mya'd happily at her, and nuzzled her cheek. Ruby giggled then blinked when the cabbit hopped out of her arms and landed on her lap. The cabbit myad once then started to prance and hop around on her lap.

"Cute!" Ruby laughed. Minagi chuckled then turned the shock absorbers and sound absorbers to maximum; letting the cabbit distract Ruby as they rushed though chaos of earth alliance ships clashing with midgard's finest and its allies. Moments later, she snarled irritatedly as attackers tried to get a shot at them.

"Damn it..." Minagi frowned.

"Will we be okay?" Yang frowned.

"Yeah...just a little more..." Minagi nodded then smiled as a pair of Kamidake class ships and a pair of heavily armed shuttles took out a Tirolian destroyer which was firing at them. "If I took the limiters off we could dodge this easily."

"Why not do that?" Yang asked.

"Because the GEES would turn you into paste." Minagi noted.

"Oh." Yang blinked then nodded. "Yeah. That would SUCK."

Minagi nodded then sighed as they got clear of the chaos. Soon enough a sleek an slender juraian vessel slid up to Ryo-Ohki and cruised with the empresses personal craft. Minagi smiled then tabbed a button on the control orbs.

"Ryo-Ohki to Tsunami over?" Minagi called out.

"Minagi-san! Ryo-Ohki! I'm SO glad you're all right!" the sweet looking girl exclaimed after her face appeared on the screen.

"I'm glad your allright too, Sasami," Minagi nodded.

"Why didn't you TELL me you were going? We could have helped!" Sasami pouted.

"Ryoko figured a small, fast team was better, Sasami-chan." Minagi noted.

"...and I'm sure onee-chan knew too." The the mid twenty year old said, still looking upset.

"Sorry..." Minagi sighed then winked. "I'll make it up to you."

"Hehe," Sasami giggled impishly.

"Not in front of the kid please," Yang joked.

"Onee-chan," Ruby sighed. She was a grown up! Why, she had even walked in on Miss Blake and Weiss, that time.

"Anyway...lets get back home." Minagi smiled contritely.

"Right." Sasami nodded. The two ships cruised towards the flagship in silence. They sailed past the flagship's perimeter, past the macross class gunboats and skirt alongside the ships underbelly. Armor plating slipped in onto each other, revealing a massive hangar bay.

"Lets get inside, Ryo-Ohki!" Minagi smiled as she guided her towards the bay.

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki meowed as they quickly slipped inside, with Tsunami joining them as well.

Yang and the others sighed as she disembarked from Ryo-Ohki then looked around the internal docking bay. "massive."

"I feel very very small..." Ruby noted, cuddling Ryo-Ohki.

Sasami smiled after disembarking from Tsunami. "It is quite massive when you first see it. But after a while you'll get used to it."

"Hello your majesty..." Yang murmured, bowing politely.

"Oh please, just call me Sasami," the second crown princess of jurai smiled. She walked over to Minagi and hugged her tight. "Welcome back! I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry for worrying you," Minagi smiled and patted her shoulder.

Dustine blinked then smiled as she asked the pair. "Are you two...a couple?"

"We're married!" Sasami smiled, snuggling against Minagi.

"...and that's why your last name is jurai," Dustine realized.

"Yeah," Minagi nodded then smiled at the trio. "Now that you're here, we should get the three of you checked into the sickbay. You're really bruised up and its the safest place on the ship."

"Incase..." Dustine made a face.

"Yeah," Minagi nodded then winked at Dustine. "I'll inform onee-chan that you're here. Okay."

"Okay," Dustine nodded, watched her head out then turned to Sasami. "Where's the sick bay? I haven't been on an Excalibur class before."

"You haven't?" Sasami blinked then smiled. "In that case I'll take you there."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded.

EOF


	2. Chapter 1

** 8:30GST March 6th 2125AD**

** RMS Excalibur, Empresses ready room**

Yang Xiao Long covertly watched her friend, smiling as Dustine nervously fidgeted with her uniform. Nanoha and Fate smiled sympathetically at Dustine as they sat with her. She was wearing a new UN SPACY uniform. Ryo-Ohki was also perched in her lap, looking up at Dustine.

Yesterday, after seeing what Ryoko's version of UN SPACY could do and how eficient it was, requested that she joined the new Unity Government's Military arm. However, she didn't consider that, after working 28 years with her family's company, how her sisters would feel about returning to serve publically.

On top of that, she was also attending a meeting with the Empress of the New Unity Government, Her wife, Dustine's immediate commanding officer, the Empress' sister, and their mothers. She didn't know what for though. So yeah. She was a bit nervous.

"Relax, Dustine," Nanoha smiled at her gently as she patted her old friend's shoulder. Fate nodded once and smiled as Nanoha advised her a bit. "I'm sure your family will be fine with your decision."

"I hope so," Dustine nodded and rubbed her hand nervously through her hair.

"Mya!" Ryo-Ohki chided her.

"Your right, Ryo-Ohki, your right," Dustine sighed and started to pet her. Ryo-Ohki mewled cutely and snuggled down onto Dustine's lap as copper skinned officer gazed out at a great forest. Off to the right and left was a small mountain region and off to the front was a modern looking city. "The macross ships never had anything like this."

"Indeed," Nanoha nodded.

"Myah," Ryo-Ohki cooed then smiled as Dustine petted her on the head. Ryo-Ohki nuzzled her hand, causing Dustine to smile. She continued to pet the cabbit, stroking her ear, her head and her furry little body. Nanoha, Fate and Yang grinned wryly at the pair then smiled warmly as Ryo-Ohki yawned and snuggled in more. "Mya..."

"Tired little one?" Dustine asked.

"Mya..." Ryo-Ohki answered with a sleepy smile.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone's almost here," Minagi smiled as she teleported into the room. She was wearing an officers uniform, but had the rank pins of vice-admiral on her chest. She noted Ryo-Ohki dozing off and smiled a bit contritely. "Here. I'll take her off your hands. If you don't mind."

"Actually I didn't mind it at all," Dustine shook her head.

"Ryo-Ohki chan looks sleepy," Nanoha noted with a smile.

"Yeah." Minagi smiled as she sat next to Nanoha; allowing the brunette to pet the cabbit. The cabbit stirred dozily then continued to sleep. "She and I had to sortie earlier in the morning. A group of pirate ships were harassing a damaged Gryphon Defense Force Destroyer being tugged to safety."

"Were they rogue zentradi raiders," Dustine frowned then narrowed her eyes. "Or were they from one of the more prominant pirate guilds, Minagi?"

"They were from the Da Ruma guild, fortunately," Minagi explained then nodded. "If it was a rogue zentradi raiding fleet I would have had at least brought a battlegroup or Two with me".

"I see," Dustine nodded then leaned in close, almost whispering to her, as if to not wake Ryo-Ohki. "Tell me more about this guild."

"Alright," Minagi smiled and the pair fell into a quiet discussion about the movements of the pirates fleets and other things.

Tales of Allied Colonies, Planets and Countries

Chapter One: Fiancee?!

Thirty minutes later, there was brief knock on the door. Dustine swallowed as Sasami walked into the room wearing semi-formal robes. Sasami smiled and held open the door as Dustine's sisters strode in. The eldest, Erica was wearing a formal tan and grey uniform, as was her the second eldest, Janice while the younger siblings, Miki and Eri were wearing tan BDU's. Dustine stood up and strode over to her Erica and hugged her tight. "Erica! You're okay!"

"I'm the one that should be relieved, not you, baby sister," Erica Ageni chuckled and returned the hug. They hugged for a moment, then Erica let her go so her sisters could say hello as well. When the they were done Erica looked at her appraisingly. Erica gazed her steadily in the eyes before she spoke. "So. You've decided to return to UN Spacy have you?"

"Yes," Dustine nodded answering firmly. "I've served with the company for 28 years, Erica. But after seeing what happened...and seeing how good the new UN SPACY was. I decided it was time to go back."

"You do realize this might have ramifications, baby sister," Erica stated crisply.

"I am aware, Erica," Dustine nodded. "But it'll have advantages too."

"Oh?" Eriica asked.

"I'm not much of a catch, other than having money, and being a bit attractive." Dustine shrugged. "What would military rank do to my dating prospects."

"Huh. Point." Erica nodded then hummed. "This will also allow business opportunities elsewhere if you do get married."

"M-Married!?" Dustine blinked then smiled as she waved her hands a bit. "Now, hold on! Let me get into a relationship first!"

"No...its already been settled," Erica purred. Nanoha and Fate blinked then sighed. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a disaster.

"What?"! Dustine yelped. "What about love?!"

"Oh god, you're not one of those ROMANTICS are you?" Erica rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with romance!" Dustine pouted. "I mean aren't you in love with the prime minister."

"SHe has you there," Janice teased.

"Says the cool lady dating the prime ministers little sister," Erica teased back.

"Ahem," Minagi cleared her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but the Empress, her wife and their mothers have arrived. So why don't we head downstairs for the tactic/marriage meeting."

"WHAT?!" Dustine blurted. "Now?!"

"Yes yes now..." Sasami grabbed her arm and lead her to a elevator pad. Nanoha, Fate and Yang smiled contritely and followed her while the Ageni's stepped onto another pad. "This is so exciting!"'

"Who am I marrying exactly?" Dustine asked warily as the pad transported them from the office to the floor down below.

"Hm, haven't they told you?" Minagi blinked then smiled. "Why you'll be marrying sister Ryoko Hakubi Jurai, the empress, and her wife, of cours."

"What?!" Dustine exclaimed as descended slowly to the floor below he Empresses ready room. "Ryoko AND Ayeka?!"

"Yes...what of it?" Minagi smiled as the pad touched down onto the ground.

"They're..." Dustine stated then trailed off.

"Hmm?" Minagi asked smiling.

'Oh crap. Demon Queen Ryoko? Ayeka the Merciless?!' Dustine thought as they walked down the path towards a small structure wooden filled with lights and things. "Its nothing."

"Good. Onee-sama!" Minagi waved as they walked into the small structure which had a low table at the center. Ryoko and Ayeka where sitting on one side of the table. The empresses of Midgard were sitting on their right and and Washu and Naja were sitting on their left. "She's here."

"Hmmm?" Ryoko looked up while feeding Ayeka a morsel. Ayeka was sitting in her lap. "Ah."

"Oops!" Ayeka scrambled to take up a formal position then trips. "Ahhhh!"

"Ack!" Dustine scrambled away from her friends and caught her. "Whoa easy there...you okay?"

"Ah...thank you," Ayeka nodded. "I'm fine."

"WAY to make a first impression," Ryouko commented as Washu and Naja chuckled at the incident.

"Oh hush, Ryoko," Ayeka pouted then looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Ageni, that was clumsy of me."

"N-Nah. That's okay. Don't worry about it." Dustine smiled at the lavender haired wife of the Empress. Nanoha and Fate smiled, knowing how gentlmanly she could be. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Ayeka smiled warmly at Dustine. She was about to speak then eeked as a blue haired whirlwhind dashed towards Dustine. Nanoha and Fate side-stepped the pair as Misaki tackle hugged her. "Mother?!"

"Eek!" Dustine yelped.

"Hello future daughter in law!" Misaki Jurai smiled and nuzzled her a bit while holding onto Dustine tight. A little to tight to be exact. "I'm so happy to meet you! Mmmm. So cute!"

"Ack! Can't breathe..." Dustine gasped. Meanwhile, her family strolled by as the approached the table. Erika and Janice sighed at Misaki's antics while Miki and Eri just looked amused.

"Misaki let her go and come sit back down..." Funaho advised

"Aww..." Misaki pouted and let her go.

Funaho sighed then smiled contritely at Dustine. "Sorry about that. Misaki really gets excited when she meets someone new...or when a new family member joins us. She did the same thing to Ryoko a few years ago."

Ryoko tsked and took a sip of her tea.

"I-I see," Dustine nodded.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes," Dustine nodded and blushed, sitting on the opposite side of Ryoko and Ayeka with her family and friends.

Erica said beside Dustine as she VERY softly said, "Please don't embarrass us."

"You're ASKING for it..." Dustine murmured to her. "This is very sudden you know."

"If you knew the pressures we were facing..." Erica murmured.

"I just walked across a planet on fire. YES I am well aware..." Dustine murmured back.

"My my," Sasami murmured as they watched the two sisters bicker slightly. Ryoko looked amused as well

"Do you want the planet to be taken back by earth?" Erica murmured.

"Well no..." Dustine frowned.

"Ladies, may I jump in?" Ryoko asked.

"Hm?" dustine blinked.

"Yes Ryoko?" Erica blinked.

"I am not interested in forcing someone reluctant into marriage," Ryoko offered. "It seems that she needs some time thinking this over. However, this does not mean that these discussions have to cease here."

"We have plenty of reasons to form a mutual alliance," Sasami added. "Will that suffice?"

"Of course," Erica sighed, sounding less than happy.

Dustine relaxed a bit at that. Erica glared at Dustine then blinked when Ryoko coughed. "Yes?"

"Erica Ageni..." Ryoko stated as she gazed evenly at the woman"I am...rather surprised at how much you exaggerated Dustine's interest in this marriage."

"Uhm..."

Dustine had to ask, "What did she say?"

Sasami looked amused, "Aged spinster eager for a wedding."

Dustine GLARED at her sister. "ERICA...how could you."

Erica was about to retort when she caught Dustine's glare. 'Oh god. She has Mother's eyes. The same eyes that can stop diplomats in their wake.'

The others watched on with mixed expressions. Washu and Naja were slightly amused while Funaho and Misaki were frowning.

"Sorry. Yes. I lied." she sighed. "But..."

Ryoko shook her head, "Enough. We can deal with that at another time. Lets eat. We have much to discuss later."

The queens smiled and nodded. "Lets eat."

The food was damn good, if odd colored. Who made purple potatoes? Apparently Jurai. She nibbled on the potato a bit then nodded when Sasami offered her some juice. "Thanks."

Dustine took a sip then looked down at the purple liquid. "Prunes?"

"Is it not okay?" Sasami asked.

"No. Just different. She took a sip, chasing the potatoes down then dug into some rice. Or it looked like rice. Tasted like pork, oddly enough. "This is good."

"Indeed..." Nanoha nodded.

"How are the kids," Funaho asked them.

"Vivio and Einhart are doing well," Nanoha nodded.

"...and your mothers?" Funaho asked gazing at Fate.

"Lindy's still working as is Precia," Fate nodded then sighed. "I'm sorry about her last encounter with Seto...Precia mama can be very protective of her daughters...not to mention her god daughters."

"What happened?" Dustine blinked.

"Seto tried to set the little ones with Serio Tenzan when they were little," Nanoha explained then sighed. "We objected and Precia-san got on Seto's case when she insisted."

"I like her," Funaho noted with a smile.

"Your daughter is cute too!" Misaki smiled.

"No, you can NOT take her home with you." Funaho sighed.

"Awww!"

Fate and Nanoha chuckled then gazed at Dustine. Nanoha watched her for a bit as she moved the food around on her plate a bit. "You okay."

"Yeah. Just mulling this over," Dustine noted.

"You don't have decide now." Nanoha advised. "She's giving you time."

"Well, she's also been jerked around by Erica," Dustine sighed. "so... I think she deserves an answer reasonably soon."

"You're too nice," Fate noted

"Sorry..." Dustine blushed.

"Don't be one of those pushovers in some cheap harem series," Nanoha whispered.

"I'll never be THAT spineless." Dustine snorted.

Ryoko watched her chat with her friends as she ate. Dustine caught her looking her way then blushed; looking away. Ryoko frowned then sighed when Ayeka quietly cleared her throat. "What is it princess?"

"Give her time, Ryoko," Ayeka advised quietly. "She's wary about the situation."

"Yeah, I see that," Ryoko sighed then shook her head as she dug into her rice. "Still can't believe Erica had to lie me, though."

"She's under a lot of pressure internally as well as externally," Ayeka pointed out, then sighed and shook her head. "Grandmother was plotting to play matchmaker and I think Erica knew that."

"So she decided to head her off at the pass and pushed instead," Ryoko realized then sighed. "The masters want to claim this planet too, as do the Zentradi while Sol still has some claim to it, they'll probably roll back in when Santa Fé gets rebuilt. Its a mess, really."

"That's why I suggest a mutual alliance," Sasami nodded. "We should really give her some time. Still, that might not stop grandmother from trying to cause ripples in Dustine's life."

Ryoko nodded then blinked when she heard a chuckle. Dustine looked amused, actually, after hearing what Sasami had just said. "Your Seto sounds like my Great Aunt Loki. We should introduce them."

"Oh HELL no," Erica yelped.

"Your linked to the Asgardians?" Ryoko blinked.

"She's a distant relation," Dustine reassured her.

"Huh," Ryoko blinked.

"Very interesting indeed," Washu nodded. "How would you like to visit my lab!"

Dustine pondered that while, Ryouko and Ayeka, in the background, shook their heads no. Dustine noticed their looks of horror then sighed.

"Sorry, no," Dustine said.

"Aww." Washu pouted.

An hour later, they were gazing at a global map of New Santa Fé. Red cigar-shaped objects dotted the eastern and western continents surrounding population centers. Smaller shaped objects surrounded industrial centers and space ports. The view zoomed out to show off a fleet of 1600 allied ships. Blue arrows showed off where several flotilla's were going to go with more reinforcements coming from the rear.

"I almost wish you COULD ring up the ASgardians.. we could use their bezerkers." Ryoko sighed

"The land fight will be THAT bad?" Dustine asked.

"Very," Ryoko frowned

"They have a lot of troops on the ground," Ayeka agreed, "Orbital strikes?"

"Too near population centers." Ryoko frowned then sighed. "They know what they're doing."

"Parked them near our biggest cities, bastards," Dustine agreed.

"Is it because they had some inside information?" Miki asked.

"Aye," Minagi sighed then frowned. "They know exactly where your weak points were. Heck, they knew that during the last half of the previous war. At any rate, we've looked into that matter."

"As are we," Janice noted.

"So who are the perpetrators?" Dustine scowled then sat back. "GENOM? Edwards."

"Highly likely," Washu noted then sighed. "We don't have any proof but...we think Edwards, due to his strong dislike for the Hayes/Hunter/Sterling faction, worked against them and did the masters bidding. As for GENOM...they could either be siding with Tirol or Earth. Its hard to say."

"Bastards." Dustine frowned. "I will agree they knew where to go...they even plotted their de-orbiting to get right where they are."

"At any rate, we need to decide what needs to be hit first." Washu mused.

"Can't you just slap a tractor beam on a Zentradi ship and yank it back into orbit?" Dustine wondered

"Well, yes...if you want us to tear a hole in your atmosphere and your planet's electromagnetic fields." Funaho smiled contritely.

"...and that would be bad," Dustine nodded.

"Extremely bad," Naja nodded then smiled. "Not that we could repair that somehow. But it would be very... uncomfortable. ONly Seto's ship has the precision to do it safely."

"I think we should hit the primary cities on the western continent first," Ryoko pointed out. "We'll take the spaceports back and land there. Once we do we'll take each city systematically."

"The spaceports will obviously be heavily guarded." Erica frowned. "When do we go?"

"In two weeks," Ryoko nodded then sighed. "It'll give us enough time to tend to the wounded and gather reinforcements for the land battle. At the same time, we'll be guarding the planet from more attacks by the Tirolian Supervison Army. As for the spaceports...We'll ask for volunteers for the first wave of attackers."

"Seems reasonable..." Erika frowned then asked. "Who want's go?"

Dustine was nearly about to raise her hand when Nanoha and Fate raised theirs instead. "We'll go."

"So long as Dustine commands us," Fate noted.

"Perfect," Ryoko noted then smiled. "She's your commanding officer after all."

Dustine blinked then looked at the pair. The pair grinned at Dustine. Dustine blushed cheerily at the pair, causing the others to look amused and chuckle a bit. Dustine coughed and spoke crisply to her long time friends. "Very well, I'm counting on you to get the job done."

"Leave it to us," Nanoha and Fate smiled.

"Alright. That'll be it for today. We'll discuss things later." Ryoko nodded, dismissing them. When Erica was about to go Ryoko spoke again. "Erica Ageni. May I have a few words with you."

"Y...Yes of course," Erica nodded.

"Will big sis be okay?" Miki asked Janice as they left walking down one path.

"Ryoko's just going to have a few choice words for her I think." Janice smiled contritely.

"Poor big sis," Eri sighed.

"Mmm," Funaho nodded then noticed the look in Washu's eye. "You're up to something. What is it?"

"I maaay have a contact in Asgard," Washu admitted to the others. The others stared at her in surprise. Washu caught the look then shrugged. "Don't get your hopes up though. I don't know if it'll do any good. But I'll try at least."

**ooooo ooooo ooooo**

"Haaaaaah," Dustine sighed as she settled down into a hot spring. She stretched her arms and sank down into the water a bit. "I'm beat. Its been one meeting after the other. I'm so wiped out."

"I know how you feel," Ryoko's voice spoke up from behind her. Dustine blinked then looked back. Ryoko was standing there with a toiletry basket and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. "May I join you?"

"S...Sure." Dustine nodded and scooted over as Ryoko stepped into the spring.

"Ahhh, this feels good," Ryoko sighed happily after settling down into the spring. Ryoko turned to her, smiling gently at the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Its been one hell of a day," Dustine sighed. "Hell the last few days have been crazy."

"Damn right. Up here, too," Ryoko noted. "But at least I wasn't being directly shot at."

"Indeed," Dustine agreed. "It was a bit tough down there...but at least I had Yang and Ruby with me."

"You've got good friends," Ryoko noted thoughtfully, "known them long?"

"God, ten years now..." Dustine mused, laughing.

"How'd you meet?" Ryoko asked, glad to see her smiling.

"Walked into the bar, didn't know she was one of our agents," Dustine shrugged. "She started some crap with the owner named Junior and all hell broke loose. Did you know that they can make bazooka bats, now."

"You were with your family's private security force?" Ryoko realized.

"I can't tell you or I'd have to kill you." Dustine shruged.

Both laughed.

"Yeah, I've had some capers like that," Ryoko admitted.

"I won't press, I wanna live," Dustine teased

"Haha. I like you." Ryoko laughed.

Dustine blushed a bit at that.

"Did your job get in the way of relationships?" Ryoko asked.

"At times it did..." Dustine noted then sighed. "But I was still grieving over Isis too. So I stayed away abit. Oh...I've had a few flings, but mostly just.. letting off steam."

"Letting of steam is good..." Ryoko nodded "Where'd you go?"

"Mostly all girls clubs in the bohemian and Arumean districts in the city," Dustine confided.

"So you do swing that way..." Ryoko confirmed.

Dustine blushed. "I don't catagorize myself, but admittedly I sleep with women."

"I see," Ryoko nodded then asked curiously. "What about women who used to be men?"

"Ha. Good question. You didn't formerly have man-tackle did ya?" Dustine teased.

Ryoko hooted. "Gods no."

"Its okay if someone who likes THAT," Dustine noted then sighed. "But for me...a strong woman is all I need. Nothing else."

"I see," Ryouko nodded then asked her. "Are you...seeing someone?"

Dustine blushed a bit causing her to chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't jump you."

Dustine shrugged, "It's fine. I figured you'd ask eventually."

"Well?" Ryoko smiled.

Dustine thought about it a bit then shook her head. "No, though I have close friends, I'm not seeing anyone."

Ryoko thought about how Nanoha and Fate reacted to her, and had her doubts about that. Still, Ageni was interesting and she was already taking a shine to her. "I see. Are you willing to go on dates?"

"Yes..." Dustine nodded, "but I'm a old fashioned girl and don't kiss on the first date."

"Awww," Ryoko pouted

Dustine grinned. "...and this isn't considered the first date either."

"Spoilsport..." Ryoko sighed then looked at her. "Do you want wait until we retake New Santa Fe?"

"We're probably going to HAVE to. We're both going to be busy as hell." Dustine nodded. "...and I think we should run this by Ayeka first."

"I was just about to say that, Ageni-san," Ayeka noted primely as she walked out of the shadows carrying a toiletry basket. In her other hand was a basket containing a saké bottle and small white cups. "May I join the two of you?"

"About time you got here," Ryoko answered, waving her into the water.

"Welcome," Dustine nodded a bit more timidly.

"Hello," Ayeka nodded and sat on Dustine's right. Ryoko was on her left.

Dustine felt just a BIT better when she realized her breasts were a little bit larger than Ayeka's. Espcially since she was overshaddowed by Ryoko chest..

"Like what you see?" Ryoko teased.

"Erk..." Dustine blushed.

Ayeka snickered, "THey feel as nice as they look."

"My...aren't you being bold princess," Ryoko teased.

Dustine just blushed. Ayeka carefully unpacked the sake bowls and passed them around.

"Here," she poured some into each, "I would like to propose a toast."

Dustine blinked then smiled. "A toast to what?"

"A new partnership...and to the future." Ayeka answered.

"A new partnership..." Dustine nodded. "...and I do look forward to the future. Your family is interesting to say the least."

"HA!" Ryoko laughed. "YOu haven't met the wierd ones yet."

"Hm. I'm having second thoughts," Dustine joked.

"We have you now, my pretty, and you'll not escape us..." Ayeka joked.

"Oh well," Dustine shrugged then smiled as she held up the bowl. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" The pair nodded and they clinked the bowls together. The trio slowly sipped the beverage together and sighed happily. "Ahhh."

"Potential girlfriends, new position," Dustine mused as she relaxed a bit against the pair. "This could be interesting."

"Speaking about that position, you're going to have another round of meetings tommorrow," Ryoko informed her with a smile tugging at her lips. "First up is with Admiral Makibi then its with your staff on your command ship the Pegasus."

"Wee, fun," Dustine rolled her eyes, blinked blinked then stared at her. "Wait?! What?! Command ship?!"

"You're the commander a mechanized brigade sweety," Ryoko teased, looking very amused at dustine's perplexed expression. "Of course you're getting a command ship. Where are you going to command from? A frigate?"

"I've lead from worse..." Dustine shrugged. "I'm not the captain am I?"

"No no. Someone's already in that position," Ryoko shook her head then asked. "You haven't taken the Non Combat officers certification yet have you?"

"I took our version." Dustine shrugged.

"We'll give you the UN Spcy version too," Ryouko said, "I'm certain you're qualified, but I don't want my officers accusing me of favoritism."

"Very well," Dustine sighed.

"I expect you can handle it without any problems," Ayeka note, "after all, this monkey passed it."

"Hey!" Ryoko pouted

Dustine chuckled then asked. "Will I stll be able to fight?"

"Kiddo you're practically going to be a general out there," Ryoko chuckled. "You can but its best to stay behind friendly lines. Unless of course if its a running battle."

"I guess I'll have to get used to that," Dustine noted.

"Still I suggest you keep visiting the simulators," Ryoko noted.

"Right..." Dustine nodded.

"You fly a VF-16 right?" Ryoko asked.

Yes, why?" Dustine asked.

"Had one tuned up and put on the Pegasus, earmarked for you. Just in case." Ryoko noted.

"Thanks." Dustine smiled gratefully.

"You might want to look at the non transformable battroids too," Ryoko gently advised. "Oh...have you tried out the Asaki-Monteru jetbikes in the simulators, yet? Most of the  
light cavalry uses them."

I guess she hasn't," Ryoko smiled a bit contritely then asked her curiously. "Do you have anything else planned other than meeting after meeting, Dustine?"

"I suggest that you hit the simulators and you can try one out soon," Ryoko nodded then hummed "Also, Like all new officers, you're also gonna have to sit down with the headshrinkers."

"Don't call them that," Ayeka sighed then smiled gently at Dustine. "Lt Commander Sae Yamato and her her staff are good. Please go visit them."

"Very well..." Dustine nodded.

**08:00 GST March 7th**

"Welcome aboard the CV Pegasus ," A brown-haired woman greeted her firmly as she stood in the captains ready room. "I'll Commander Kiriko Masaki. Have you been briefed on our mission, ma'am."

"Yes I have," Dustine nodded.

"Good," Kiriko nodded and gestured to crew starting with the blonde standing next to her then to the Lion faced Wau standing next to the blonde. This is my XO Amane Kaunaq. If you have any questions about this ship, please ask her. To her left is Erma. She's chief of security."

"Nice to meet you," Both nodded then Erma added. "Ma'am we're going to ask you to s near or on the ship during operations. There still is a bounty on your head, after all."

"Really?" Dustine blinked then sighed. "Aww."

"Generals do not go out in battle unless they are needed," Kiriko noted.

"And if you try it, I will hogtie you until you calm down," Erma said, deadpan.

"Fine," Dustine nodded agreeably. She then smirked at her. "That's kinda kinky, by the way."

"Not THAT way," Kiriko grumbled.

"I like her," Amane noted, grinning.

"Don't encourage her," Kiriko sighed.

"Aww." Amane pouted.

"Just what we needed, a smartass boss," Erma sighed.

"Just adding some levity to a stressful situation," Dustine shrugged.

"At any rate, let me introduce you to two others of my crew," Kiriko nodded then turned to a stern looking officer who had jet black hair. "This is Jeanne. She's our tactical officer."

"Pleasure," The black haired woman nodded, scowling a bit.

'Wow...' Dustine blinked and frowned. 'She doesn't seem to like me.'

"...and this is Meryl." Kiriko gestured to the the lamia with dark scales. "She's our helmswoman."

"Hello," Meryl nodded then smiled at Kiriko. "May I give her a welcome hug, sempai?"

"No...she's got a busy day ahead of her." Kiriko sighed. Meryl pouted at that while Kiriko glanced over at Dustine. "You can meet the rest later...but I've been informed that the other battalion leaders want to meet you. They're waiting for you in the command center off of the main bridge. Amane. Show her the way, alright?"

"Right," Amane nodded then waved her towards the door. "C'mon, Dusty-chan, follow me."

"Dusty chan?" Dustine blinked as she followed her out of the door and into the corridor. "Why call me that."

"Why not...its cute isn't it?" Amane shrugged and the pair stopped at a door. "Here we are."

"Here?" Dustine blinked then opened it to find a bunch of sonic brooms and other cleaning impliments. "It's a broom closet."

"Whoops, wrong door," Amane teased and lead her down the corridor. "this way."

"haha..." Dustine chuckled, trotted after her, quickly catching up with the blonde. "I like you."

"Haha," Amane chuckled then nodded. "You have a sense of humor too. I like that. We're going to get along just fine."

"Should I be worried?" Dustine asked as they walked towards their destination.

"It's fine. Would it be innapropriate to ask if you are seeing anyone?" Amane asked as she keyed open the door.

"Sorry. I'm engaged." Dustine shrugged.

Eh, it's fine. I probably couldn't date you under fratrenization codes anyway," Amane noted and pushed her into a darkend room and waved to her as the door shut behind her. "Have fun!"

"Wha?! Wait!" Dustine blurted then urked when a the lights flipped on and a group of people greeted her cheerfully.

"Welcome Home!" Hayate Yagami and Shamal Yagami greeted her, as did a pair of slender elvaan women, one light skinned and the other dark, a cheerful looking zentradi male, a centaur, another lamia a pair of Kitsune's and a group of non combat officers. "Welcome to the 103rd regiment, Lt Commander."

"Thanks." Dustine nodded then blinked when Yang walked up. "Yang?"

"Hey, bud!" Yang grinned as they fist bumped.

"Hey..." Dustine nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you out of trouble of course!" Yang winked.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around," Dustine muttered to herself then smiled as Hayate hugged her. She hugged the smaller woman back then reminded her. "Good to see you too, Hayate. Watch the hands though. Okay?"

"I ALWAYS watch the hands...it's why they go such interesting places." Hayate winked.

"Perv," Dustine snorted.

"Yup." Hayate nodded. The brown haired woman smiled contritely as the lamia surged ahead; coiling around Dustine giving her a welcoming hug. Dustine squeaked then blushed a bit. "Hey, Hey. Go easy on her Miia. Don't squeeze her to death."

"F-Fraternization codes..." Dustine stammered.

"Aww," Miia pouted, but eased off. A bit.

"Whew..." Dustine sighed then blinked when the centaur bowed to her.

"Welcome," the tall and frighteningly busty centaur smiled.

"Thank you..." Dustine nodded while thinking 'Good lord, thoise are as big as my HEAD.'

The elvaan women were next, both giving her chaste hugs.

'Everyone's taking this well.' Hayate thought then sighed. 'The transition between her and their previous brigade leader was a little tough. But then Suzumiya san has always been a bit charismatic.'

She watched the two elvaan women chat her up a bit then smiled contritely when she waved them off. 'Unfortuately this is going to be a bit rough for all of them especially Mio and Fuuka. Haruhi never really cared about the Fraternization code."

"So how has it been here?" Dustine asked.

"Not bad," Mio noted then sighed. "We miss Haruhi a bit though."

Cerea sniffed with annoyance, "I'm personally glad we have a new leader."

"Oh?" Dustine blinked.

"Suzumia-san was FAR too free with her hands." Cerea noted putting a hand on one of her busoms.

"I see..." Dustine smiled contritely then eeped when the kitsune's greeted her with chaste kisses. She chuckled and smiled contritely. "Hey now what did I say about fraternization codes."

"Traditionl Kitsune greeting." The two offered.

"May, June, you are SUCH liars," Hayate giggled.

"Heh." May and June Kobiyashi giggled, snuggling against Dustine.

"Could you two please stop clinging," Dustine blushed.

"Aww, okay," the pair pouted.

Dustine sighed then then felt a large hand clasp onto her left shoulder.

"Welcome aboard," The zentradi officer nodded jovially. "We've heard much about you."

"Thanks..." Dustine nodded, peering at his name, "Oogi...was it?"

"Indeed," Oogi nodded then gestured to the door. "Come! It's time for beer and wenching!"

"Oogi, we don't DO that." Dustine sighed.

"Pf..." Oogi sighed then grumbled. "Thats what they did on Asgard."

'Allied zentradi just loved it there, I bet,'Hayate noted with a contrite smile as Dustine was greeted by the gaggle of cheerful noncombat officers. Hayate allowed them to chat a bit before slipping over and whispering into Dustine's ear. "Be nice to them. Miss Tanegashima's group were the subjects of a mad scientists scheme."

"Who?" Dustine asked.

"Hosuke Kano." Hayate whispered.

'The bastard that kidnapped and mindcontroled innocent girls?' Dustine thought then nodded to Hayate. "Understood. I'll be nice as I can."

"Good," Hayate murmured into her ear. "Do you think you can handle busty noncomms too."

"Its something I'll have to live with I guess," Dustine sighed.

"That jack ass certainly had a type," she agreed, still murmuring to her then stepped back to address the group. "Now that we're all here, should we discuss the coming battles on New Santa Fe?"

"That's reasonable to me," Dustine nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for the regiment commander and Oda-sama, though, ma'am," June Kobiyashi asked.

"She does have a point," Cerea nodded.

"Oda-sama?" Dustine blinked. "She's coming here."

""Yes..." Hayate nodded then chuckled as the door swished open allowing two women to enter.

"Ah, sorry, sorry,." the attractive blond apologized as she rushed in. Followed by a redish brown haired woman who's breasts jiggled strangely in her armor.

'How...' Dustine blinke

"Your late," Hayate teased the young leader. "Did Mitsuhide keep you up again."

"Stop it...not in front of the newcomer," Nobuna Oda blushed.

"Besides, I'm the boss. That means I am automatoically not late. You were all early."

Hayate laughed at that.

"Yes, ma'am," Dustine conceded with a smile

The fearsome warrior from turned to Dustine then nodded. "Welcome. I believe we've met before. If you have forgotten allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Lord Nobuna Oda of Owari one of Mikawa's provinces...and this is my general Katsuie Shibata. You'll be working with her directly."

"Its a pleasure," The red brown haired woman walked up and grasped Dustine's hand. "I've heard a lot about the situation down on the ground. I hope you can help us out."

As Dustine shook Shibata's hand, she did her best NOT to notice how the serious young woman's breasts bounced through the liquid metal armor. It was VERY distracting. Hayate giggled at the pair and followed them to the holo table to take a look at their first battlefield.

oooo oooo ooooo

"Hello? Dustine called as she walked into the counselors office. There was a shuffling sound and a dark haired woman stepped out of her office. "Ah...?"

"Ah. You must be Angei," The boyish looking woman nodded then explained." Ryoko mentioned that you might stop by. I'm Sae Kobiyashi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Dustine nodded.

"Please have a seat." Sae gestured to a chair and smiled "Please have a seat. My co worker will be right out."

"Ah. Okay." Dustine nodded then smirked. "No couch."

"We've done away with that old-fashioned stuff.." Sae laughed. "Tho if you want we could dig one out of stores..."

"No No. Its okay." Dustine shook her head. Moments later, the office door slid open and a beautiful woman walked out with a tea-tray. Two other cheerful women followed her in. One had short brown hair and a pair of big X hair clips. The other had scruffy blonde hair. Both were wearing lab coats and carrying equipment. "Who?"

"Hi, I'm Miya-chan!" the blond beamed, "Say ahh."

"Ahh," Dustine answered obediently and was stuck with a temperature probe on her arm. "Ow!"

"Whoops." Yuno shook her head, "Sorry about that."

Miyako laughed. YUno then applied another probe, this time to her wrist. "Don't worry, this just measurs blood pressure."

"Okay." Dustine nodded then sighed as nothing else happened. She looked at Sae with a wry smile. "Your taking my biometric readings aren't you."

"Yup. It helps me assess your stress levels," Sae shrugged

Hiro nodded and frowned a bit. "Your pulse is a bit high as is your temperature. Poor thing. Come sit. Have some tea."

"Isn't that caffinated?"

"It's herbal. Trust me." Hiro smiled.

Dustine sat down and Hiro poured her some tea. Dustine kind of wondered at the taste, but it wasn't bad. Kind of relaxing too.

"Not bad..." Dustine nodded.

"Do you want anything else?" Hiro asked.

"No no...I'm fine right now." Dustine nodded and sipped her tea.

"Her biscuits are really good," Miyako noted.

"Shouldn't Sae be saying that?" Yuno wondered

"Bet she knows those biscuits VERY well." Miyako smiled cheefully.

"Oi..." Sae frowned.

Dustine wondered if the girls even understood the innuendo.

Sae certainly did, who was blushing. Hiro did as well. In fact she looked like she wanted to hide.

"A-anyway...the empress said you were under a lot of stress lately..." Sae noted.

"We had a rough time on the planet," Dustine conceded, then Hiro giggled. She looked at her. "What?"

"Sorry," Hiro shrugged, "we got a copy of Yang's report. It's a bit... much. Plus, Ruby's drawings."

"Ruby's drawings?" Dustine blinked then frowned. "Did she draw them for you?"

"Yes." Hiro nodded then smiled. "The girl was a little stressed too...so we let her draw what was troubling her."

"Art therapy?" Dustine realized.

"Let me guess, Ryoko didn't tell you?" Sae asked

"Well, no..." Dustine shook her head.

"Would you like to try?" Hiro asked.

Dustine blushed. "I...dunno. I'm not that very good."

"Good or bad isn't really a issue," HIro reassured her.

"Yeah, just look at Miyako." Yuno said innocently.

Miyako grinned a bit to cheerfully as she held up an image of abstract block art in the air. "hehe."

"Wow..." Dustine blinked.

"Would you like to try?" Hiro asked again.

"I guess...it wouldn't hurt." Dustine shrugged.

"Good...follow me." Sae nodded and walked into a medium-sized room filled with art supplies. Several tables and stools were present as were a few easels. Sae smiled at her as she looked about. "Now, you can choose paint, drawing, or modeling...its up to you."

Dustine looked around curiously, touching this and that as she weighed her options. She blinked at some colored charcoal then gathered them up as she went off to a table.

Hiro and Sae smiled and nodded. The others go on about their business with all but Sae and Yuno staying within the room. Dustine starts out with large broad strokes, which then soon form into a pastorial scene.

As peaceful and serene as the image looked, with green fields and trees, she couldn't help but hint at something ominous in the distance. Inky black clouds roiled up to the sky behind a big patch of trees. Sae watched her for a bit then sat down next to her.

"Is this your planet?" Sae asked gently.

"Yeah..." Dustine offered a little while. She sighed then made a face as she drew a bit more. "We knew they were coming. We just didn't think they would hit us so quickly."

Yeah..." Dustine offered a little while. She sighed then made a face as she drew a bt more. "We knew they were coming. We just didn't think they would hit us so quickly."

"Hmm," Sae made a encouraging noise, letting Dustine talk as she drew. This was the secret of this sort of therapy. By having Dustine concentrating on the art, it freed her subconscious  
to talk about the things she needed to let go of.

"Lives were lost, people were seperated and buisnesses were disrupted," Dustine murmured as she continued to draw. "Worst was the kids... I'd see... bits in the rubble. No time to do anything  
for them."

"That must have pained you..." Sae noted.

"It did," Dustine sighed, shaking her head as she drew some figures running in the foreground.

March 12th 13:00GST

"Your eyes are red," Hayate noted as they sat at a café. It was a quiet day and the pair were catching up after having several meetings with their staff members and their division leader.  
"Are you okay?"

"YOur headshrinkers don't take prisoners," Dustine noted ruefully

"Did she help you?" Hayate asked gently.

"Yeah," Dustine nodded and blowed her nose a bit. "Yeah, she did."

"Good," Hayate nodded then smiled contritely. "I've heard the word about your engagement with the empresses of Midgard. Is that why you're fending the others off, yesterday."

"Yeah," Dustine nodded.

"I see," Hayate nodded then pointed out. "You know...your going have to tell May, June, Miia and Cerea about your engagement sooner or later. If you don't there could be consequences."  
"Because they're interested in me?" Dustine realized.

"Yeah," Hayate nodded.

Dustine made an odd face. "June and May are a bit clingy. Miia is even more so. I'm not so sure I would like the idea of a Lamia coiled around me. So I think I'll tell them."

'Hmmmmmm. So she doesn't have THAT sort of fetish,' Hayate noted then asked her. "...and what about Cerea?"

"Cerea's nice and polite around me," Dustine noted then frowned. "But I'm not sure if she has feelings for me or not. Do you know of anything, Hayate?"

Hayate wondered if she should tell Dustine that the girls had plans for her...ones that would likely be ruined by Dustine getting betrothed to the Empresses. Hayate smiled then blushed. "I think she's just glad that you're not getting onto her back and groping her."

"Isn't that illegal?!" Dustine hissed.

"Yeah but Haruhi didn't care," Hayate shrugged then asked gently. "What about the Kano girls?"

"They've got bigger breasts than mine," Dustine admitted then sighed. "If I persued them I'd be in marshmallow hell sooner or later. On the other hand they did go through a bit of hell with Kano."

"Mmm," Hayate frowned thoughtfully, took a sip of her beverage and then looked up at her. "Could you at least consider them as sisters who might need a caring friend."

Dustine blinkblinked then looked away. "I...I'm not so sure about that."

'She's still hurting from loosing her 'little sisters' in AKB0048,' Hayate realized then gave her some advice. "Try okay. It probably wouldn't hurt. In any case...it'll be best for you to focus on the battles ahead of us. After that, you can focus on your would-be harem later."

"Harem?!" Dustine made a face. "Oh brother."

"Don't worry, you'll get through this," Hayate nodded, patting her shoulder. "You actually might enjoy it."

"Not so sure about that." Dustine rolled her eyes then sighed. 'I don't know if the empresses would actually allow that. I've heard stories where they fought over a few people from time to time.'

"Also, I caught you glancing at Miss Katsuie's breasts," Hayate noted then smiled. "You should know that those belong to Miss Katsuie and Damiyo Nobuna. Unless your a part of her harem, I wouldn't even persue it."

"Nobuna has a harem?" Dustine blinked.

"Geez," Hayate gently teased her. "You can be so clueless at times, Ageni."

"Hey," Dustine frowned.

EOF


	3. Chapter 2

**9:00GST March 18th 2125**

Dustine grunted as she avoided an obstacle in the simulator. She veered to the right, saw a target in front of her then lined up the shot. She fired at a target with her rocket bikes onboard cannon, hitting the target effortlessly. She grinned then cruised a bit, getting the hang of the controls, then eeped when a bunch of obstacled rose out of the digital landscape. She braked a bit then bobbed and weaved through obstacles, white knuckling the controls a bit untile she was in the clear. She sighed a bit then awked when a target popped up right in front of her. She tried to break but it was too little too late. Dustine grunted as her mech was sent flying then yelped when it landed face first into the ground below.

"Not again," Dustine scowled as the simulator pod righted itself. She pulled her helmet off then frowned when the simulation operator spoke up.

"That's your sixth time." A woman noted over the headset noted. She seemed to smile a bit then noted thoughtfully. "Your doing much better. Keep at it, alright?"

"Yes Miss Tanegashima," Dustine answered. She stepped out of the pod to see a group of people waiting for her. Minagi and Hayate were smiling contritely while Shibata Katsuie and Nobuna Oda were frowning thoughtfully at the woman.

"That's your sixth try," Minagi noted then smiled. "The first two tries you crashed right off the bat. Your getting better I think."

"Hmph," Oda grunted then frowned. "She's not ready for calvary work."

"I can hover in gerwalk if need be," Dustine noted.

"and if your mech doesn't have that option," Katsuie noted.

"Then I'll find a way," Dustine shrugged.

"Weren't you aware of this technology before hand." Oda asked her.

"Not really no..." Dustine shook her head.

"Hmph." Oda grunt then frowned at the woman. "Maybe you should have...instead of staying behind a desk for all those years."

'Say what...?!' Dustine thought glaring at at the blonde.

Minagi quickly slipped up to her and whispered into the blondes ear. The blonde blinked, then went wide eyed as she listend to Minagi's words. She glanced at Dustine, softened a bit then kicked in some bluster. "I-In any case, just keep practicing until you're ready. A brigade leader should be able to use a mount. Got that?"

"R...right," Dustine sweatdropped then looked to Minagi as Oda strode out. "What was THAT about?"

"I just informed her of your losses," Minagi nodded then smiled. "She can be a bit shrewd and rutheless...but she has a soft side to her too. Don't hold it against her, alright."

Dustine winced, "Minagi, I know your heart is in the right place, but don't make excuses for me. I'll get it done."

Minagi realized her mistake then frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Can I get back into the simulator, or..?" Dustine looked at blue haired woman.

"A few more truies, but then we have to get you to a meeting." The blue haired woman noted.

"With Sae again, Asakura?" Dustine asked.

"Yes," Asakura nodded.

Minagi looked amused, "Do you always manage her time so well?"

"SOMEONE has to," Asakura said dryly.

"Hey!" Dustine pouted.

Chapter Three: Calm before the Maelstrom

**15:30 GST**

"You're looking a bit better, Ageni," Ryoko noted gently as they ate a late lunch in the pavilion below her ready room. Dustine was wearing a relaxed officers unifrom while Ryoko was wearing a privateers cloak over a dark grey tunic, pants and a boots. "I take it you've been visiting Sae frequently then."

"Yes," Dustine nodded as she nibbled on some purple potatoes mixed in with noddles. "Her therapy sessions are quite effective, ma'am."

"What did you talk about today, if I may ask?" Ryoko wondered.

"We talked about the incident at Tirol 3," Dustine sighed then shook her head. "Yesterday I drew a picture of one of the centers in the group, Yuuko the 4th...and I told her how close we were together."

"Yeah?" Ryoko nodded.

"Seeing her...being decimated by a boomer that really did a number on me." Dustine admitted then sighed. "I had a nightmare earlier this moring about that incident...so I drew her again...only off in the distance...with those monsters running towards her."

Ryoko sighed.

"We talked a lot about those boomers and their manufacturer," Dustine sighed as she pushed some food around. "She asked if I wanted vengence against them."

"And..." Ryoko nodded.

"At first I did, but big sister set me straight about that," Dustine sighed then pouted. "I trusted her so much...that's why I was upset when she lied about me being a spinster."

"She was just trying to do what was best, even if she lied about it," Ryoko noted then sighed. "So...your not in this for revenge."

"Oh I want the people behind bars, yeah," Dustine shrugged her shoulders. "But its not like I'm going to kill every genom product and every innocent civilian who works there just because they infiltrated the Heracles."

"Good." Ryoko nodded then smiled. "Did you do anything else other than take meeting after meeting."

"Sae called for an immersion trip," Dustine sighed then smiled. "They were planning on just hanging out the office but Hiro thought it was best if we visited the city. That's why I was a little late do this lunch."

"Ah its fine," Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I was a little late too."

Dustine nodded and the pair felt silent as they ate their meal. Dustine pushed some noodles around then slurped them up while Ryoko nibbled on some rice. They continued to eat for a while then Ryoko asked "Is it good?"

"Yes, thanks," Dustine nodded then hummed. "We visited Neo-Roppongi today. It was filled with all kinds of shops...and a funny thing happend there?"

"Did Miyako do something strange?" Ryoko smirked.

"Well there is that...but this creepy h-game guy was shadowing our group." Dustine made a face. "I kept an eye on the guy for a while...then while we were window shopping the guy approached us and told Yuno that she looked just like the character in his new h-game that he bought today."

"He grabbed her boobs." Dustine said, "And declared THEY were just like the characters too."

"Shit." Ryoko frowned.

"Yeah. So I beat the crap out pf him." Dustine nodded.

"Huh...so you still have it in you." Ryoko noted.

"Pardon...?" Dustine blinked.

"You want to protect others...especially those that you consider little sisters," Ryoko smiled then nodded. "...am I right?"

Dustine blushed and took a sip of her tea. "Y..yeah."

"Still, hopefully you won't get charged..." Ryoko noted.

"He just kind of smiled and left, oddly enough." Dustine shrugged.

"Damn it..." Ryoko sighed then asked. "He didn't have brown hair and was wearing a fur lined jacket, was he?"

"Yes. What, he tried groping you too?" Dustine blinked.

"No!" Ryoko head desked then gazed evenly at her. "Hes an important person, Ageni. His name is Toori Aoi He's a Mikawa national and the chancellor for Musashi academy. He's staying at theannex aboard this ship."

"oh hell." Dustine winced.

"However, he crosses the line alot," Ryoko noted then sighed. "He even tried to make a pass on Katsuie."

"...and?" Dustine blinked.

"Both she and Oda kicked his ass," Ryoko grinned wryly then shook her head. "Just keep in mind of your surroundings. If you were to beat up say the vice minister from the silver kingdom you wouldn't probably get off as easy."


End file.
